As of today, virtual worlds such as Second Life are generally not integrated with social collaboration platforms such as Lotus Quickr, MySpace, developer forums, etc. Many individuals have accounts with a virtual world and social collaboration platforms. However, conventional technology generally does not provide any management tools for connecting a user's virtual world accounts with his/her social collaboration platforms and efficiently managing these connections.